Sueños Humedos
by KagomeHb
Summary: Dicen que los sueños, son solo eso...peroo que pasaria si para Allen fueran algo mas? un oneshoot de AllenxRoad. Promesa cumplida Chiru. Reviews?


**Sueños Húmedos**

 **Hola a todos! Después de un buen tiempo vengo a cumplir una promesa que hice de escribir este fic sobre Allen y Road. A pesar de no ser mi pareja favorita del anime, trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para crear un buen fic y sea del agrado de uds.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con este corto fic el cual espero disfruten y como ya saben, me dejen sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por su atención.**

 **Declaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, los personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino.**

Llovía fuertemente aquella noche en particular, el viento soplaba de tal manera que las ventanas de la orden oscura retumbaban con el tacto del mismo. Un trueno resonó cubriendo el cielo e inmediatamente un joven de blancos cabellos se levantó abruptamente de la cama, jadeando sin cesar, sentía correr el sudor por su frente y sus manos temblaban.

Fijo su vista en el reloj ubicado en su mesa de noche y noto que eran solo las 02.00 de la mañana. Limpio lo que quedaba del sudor con la manga de su pijama y decidió tranquilizarse un poco…después de todo aquel "sueño" había provocado más de una reacción en su cuerpo, incluyendo cierta zona ubicada entre sus piernas.

Como era posible que algo tan trivial como un sueño fuera capaz de provocarle semejantes sensaciones y peor aún la persona con quien compartió aquel intimo momento.

Fue entonces cuando recordó la misión de la mañana anterior, se habían encontrado con los Noe incluyendo a Road, quien al verlo no titubeó en mostrar como siempre su interés por él y de repente al finalizar la batalla, las palabras que ella pronuncio resonaron en su mente

" _Dulces sueños…Allen-kun"_ – esas habían sido las palabras pronunciadas por aquella chica malévola de cabellos cortos junto con una mirada lujuriosa que en aquel momento el exorcista no supo descifrar hasta ahora.

Y de repente volvió a el los recuerdos muy "específicos" de su breve experiencia junto a Road.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

Eran las 8.00 de la noche cuando regresaron de la misión junto con Lavi y Lenalee, decidieron cenar algo mientras discutían sobre que técnicas podrían mejorar para así atrapar al Conde del milenio y terminar finalmente con esta guerra.

La charla duró casi hasta las 11, al sentir que el cansancio se apoderaba del joven peliblanco, este se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su habitación. Luego de tomar un merecido baño de agua caliente, se acostó en su cama y no tardó en caer dormido.

 _Allen-kun…._ \- escuchó una melodiosa voz llamarlo.

 _Allen-kun…vamos…despierta_ – una vez más, aquella voz se pronunciaba

Abrió lentamente los ojos al no sentir el movimiento de sus manos, las cuales yacían sobre su cabeza, atadas firmemente.

Creyó estar alucinando producto del estrés y el agotamiento de la batalla, pero para ser solo una ilusión se sentía demasiado real.

De repente una figura se presentó delante de él, era nada más y nada menos que Road, la pequeña Noé que siempre lo buscaba, pero que en ese instante no lucía para nada como una niña, por el contrario, esta vestía un diminuto traje negro de encaje, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación del muchacho quien se quedó sorprendido al verla.

Ella levaba sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes negros y sus labios cubiertos por un color carmesí que la hacía lucir sexy.

Allen sacudió la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos, debía pensar la manera de salir de esa situación tan embarazosa.

 _¿Qué sucede Allen-kun…es que no te gusta lo que ves?_ – susurró la muchacha en su oído haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Esta solo sonrió para sí misma al notar la reacción del joven y eso le gusto en demasía.

 _¿Qué es todo esto Road?_ – le dijo Allen tratando de distraerse ya que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a "despertar"

 _¿Es que no te das cuenta, tonto?_ – comentó sarcásticamente la joven sentándose al lado de su víctima mientras empezaba a recorrer con una de sus manos la pierna derecha del peliblanco, quien no pudo evitar dar un salto de sorpresa.

 _¡Suéltame!_ – bufó acalorado, tratando de zafarse pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

 _Eso no querido Allen-kun…lo bueno aun no empieza…serás mío y nada me lo impedirá_ …- sorpresivamente Road lo besaba deseosa, notaba la lujuria en cada parte de su cuerpo, aquella mujer hablaba muy en serio y no podía pensar con claridad en como detenerla.

La chica entonces descendió hasta sus piernas y vio aquel bulto formado entre ellas, supo que después de todo, Allen la deseaba.

Una de sus manos se posó sobre él y empezó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón blanco, inmediatamente los jadeos del chico no se hicieron esperar aunque tratara de controlarse, sin embargo ella era muy buena en lo que hacía.

 _Road…¡por favor para…_ \- trataba de mantener la cordura pero a este punto ya no podía controlarse totalmente sobre todo porque la intrépida chica, bajó sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su miembro ya endurecido.

 _¡Wow Allen-kun, sabía que no podría esperar menos de ti…me encanta!_ – entonces muy cuidadosamente sus labios empezaron a besarlo. Allen sentía que su cuerpo hervía. Sin importar cuantas veces intentara escapar ya era tarde.

Road por su parte disfrutaba lo que hacía, lamiendo cada parte de ese miembro que tanto había deseado durante este tiempo, recordando tocarse cada noche y llegando al clímax tan solo con imaginárselo dentro de ella.

Primero succionaba lentamente, saboreando del sabor único del exorcista, pero luego quiso más y entonces decidió subir el ritmo provocando así que el peliblanco jadeara y se retorciera hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerse y se corrió en su boca.

 _Vaya…jamás imagine que tuvieras un sabor tan exquisito Allen-kun_ – susurró la muchacha totalmente embelesada al ver el rostro desencajado del chico después del orgasmo.

Allen se sentía entre avergonzado y deseoso a la vez, debía admitir que aquello fue de su agrado pero estaba molesto consigo mismo por tener ese tipo de reacción en manos del enemigo.

Road al verlo ensimismado, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desvestirse delante de Allen, incitando a que nuevamente aquella parte sobresaliente de muchacho volviera a despertar.

Una vez termino con esto, comenzó a frotar sus dedos en su vagina, mostrándole al exorcista sin vergüenza alguna como su excitación hacia él era cada vez más grande.

 _Mira Allen-kun…estoy tan húmeda y caliente… ¿Te gusta?_ – su voz era algo quebrada debido a la pasión que llenaba su cuerpo.

 _Yo…_ \- se quedó sin palabras, nunca antes una chica había hecho lo que ella le mostraba en ese instante. Definitivamente esta vez la batalla estaba perdida.

Road haciendo un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre el duro miembro del muchacho, frotando ambos sexos, sintiendo que su éxtasis estaba llegando a un punto en el que no podría controlarlo más.

Sin ser dueño de sus acciones Allen embistió a la chica de un solo movimiento, llenando su cavidad totalmente. Road gimió sonoramente, causando que aquella parte carnal escondida en lo más recóndito del exorcista aflorara.

Allen no tuvo reparación alguna, la embistió enérgicamente una y otra vez a pesar de tener las manos atadas, no obstante le era un poco fastidioso no poder tener toda su capacidad al 100 por ciento, pero eso no era impedimento para que hiciera una buena labor con la joven quien definitivamente disfrutaba ser penetrada de esa manera.

 _¡Oh si…Allen-kun…dame más…así!_ – Road gritaba frenéticamente, sus senos saltaban al compás de las embestidas y una fina capa de sudor empezaba a hacerse presente ante la fricción de ambos cuerpos.

 _Si quieres gozar…deberás soltarme Road_ – susurró entre jadeos el exorcista quien observó el titubeo de la joven por unos instantes, pero luego esta accedió. Finalmente era libre, sus ataduras cayeron y lo que supuestamente debía hacer era escapar, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, estaba disfrutando follar a la loca esa y le dejaría muy en claro quien dominaba a quien.

Allen paró sus embestidas, para luego posicionar a la joven en cuatro sobre la cama y así tomarla de la cintura para penetrarla desde atrás con mayor fuerza. Road chilló de asombro y liviandad, sentía que se partiría en mil pedazos ante tanta brusquedad, pero simplemente le encantaba estar bajo el dominio de ese hombre.

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que Allen volviera a cambiar de posición pero esta vez posicionándola debajo de su cuerpo, teniendo control absoluto de ella.

Comenzó besar su cuello, lamió sus senos, chupando y mordiendo sin reparo, cosa que sacó más de un gemido a la Noé, quien solo se dejaba llevar ante tal exquisito placer, su plan había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que su objetivo principal había sido hacer suyo al muchacho y sin embargo era ella quien terminó siendo la sometida.

De pronto Allen volvió a penetrarla con la misma fuerza de antes y las embestidas eran cada vez más y más rápidas, podía sentir que el momento del orgasmo estaba por llegar.

 _Allen-kun….Allen-kun…voy a correrme…_ \- Allen también lo sabía, y en aquel momento sintió que todo a su alrededor estalló. Ese sentimiento de satisfacción plena, llenando a la joven de su cálido semen.

Se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan débil, y aún así también estaba satisfecho por someter a esa mujer ruda que solo le ocasionaba problemas.

 _Gracias Allen-kun_ \- fueron las últimas palabras de Road antes de desaparecer frente a él y fue entonces cuando oyó el estruendo del trueno.

 _ *****End flashback*****_

Al día siguiente Allen bajó a desayunar encontrándose con sus amigos ya ubicados en la mesa.

 _Allen-kun buenos días…te ves algo cansado… ¿dormiste bien? –_ preguntó Lenalee algo preocupada.

 _Ehm….etto…no es nada_ – sintió que su cara se tornaba roja de la vergüenza.

 _¿Estás seguro Allen?_ – preguntó Lavi esta vez

 _Si…es solo que el ruido de los truenos me despertaron varias veces durante la noche…es todo_ – al parecer la respuesta de chico logró convencer a sus amigos quienes solo hicieron un ademan con los hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

 _Hasta tu siguiente sueño…Allen-kun_ …recordó oír esas palabras antes de quedar profundamente dormido y no pudo evitar que una parte de él se emocionara ya que después de todo volvería a darle una merecida "lección" a la chica de quien mandaba en la cama.

 **Me despido hasta el siguiente fic! Ja-ne**

 **Kagomehb**


End file.
